10 Days
by Park Nara Quinnevil
Summary: FF WonKyu, Crack Pair!OOC, romance, Tragedy, DLL CKKIIITTT/BRRAAAKKK/"Bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan terakhir?"/"..."/"Izinkan aku hidup, setidaknya sampai 'dia' bisa merelakann kepergianku,"/"Baiklah. 10 hari, ku harap itu cukup," rnr, please


CKKIIITTT

BRRAAAKKK

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan terakhir?"

"..."

"Izinkan aku hidup, setidaknya sampai 'dia' bisa merelakann kepergianku,"

"Baiklah. 10 hari, ku harap itu cukup,"

.

.

.

10 Days

_Present_by_Park Nara_

Pair: WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun)

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Tiit...tiiit...tiiiit..

"Gawat! detak jantungnya melemah,"

"Pasang alat kejut jantung dalam 200 volt" #mian kalo salh yah, author gag tau berapa kekuatan alat kejut jantung, hehe ^^V

"Baik"

Nyut..Braakk..Nyut..Braakk

...tiiit...tiiiiittt...tiiiiiiiittt...

"Tidak ada respon"

"Tambah 100 volt lagi!"

"Baik"

Nyut..Nyuut..

..tiiit...

"Dokter kita gagal,"

.

.

.

Drap Drap Drap

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema di koridor yang sepi. Tampak beberapa namja tengah berlari dengan wajah diliputi kecemasan.

"Hyung, aku takut," seorang namja bertubuh mungil mempererat gandengannya pada namja yang lebih tua.

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ah, aku yakin mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Ujar namja lebih tua menenangkan, 'semoga' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ya! Kalian bisa lebih cepat sedikit tidak sih?" seru namja berperawakan tinggi juga atletis.

"Tenanglah Siwon, jangan kalap begini. Bukan hanya kau yang mencemaskan mereka, tapi kami juga," sahut namja cantik sedikit emosi pada namja bertubuh atletis tadi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Kalian ini hanya memperburuk keadaan saja." Lerai Hankyung.

Semua terdiam, dalam keadaan kalut begini mereka jadi lebih mudah tersulut emosi. Terlebih bagi Siwon, Kangin, dan Donghae yang namjachingunya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil van yang ditumpangi Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun terguling saatbperjalanan pulang dari Sukira. Para member segera berlarian menuju RS begitu mendapat kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa keempat member Super Junior dari sang manager.

Beruntung tak ada korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan maut itu. Shindong hanya mengalami memar di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Eunhyuk juga mendapat luka yang tak terlalu parah hanya beberapa luka goresan dan lebam di tubuhnya. Namun, leader serta maknae merekalah yang menderita luka cukup serius. Leeteuk harus menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh karena luka goresan di punggung juga wajahnya. Dia melakukan operasi dan berhasil mengeluarkan pecahan kaca di punggungnya, serta menerima total 170 jahitan di punggung dan wajahnya. Sedangkan sang maknae Kyuhyun mengalami patah tulang pinggul, pneumotoraks dari tulang rusuk, serta goresan dan memar. Dari keempatnya keadaan Kyuhyun yang paling menghawatirkan.

Sungguh miris melihat kondisi keempat member SJ ini.

.

.

.

Drap Drap Tap Tap Tap

Langkah ke-9 namja yang merupakan member SJ terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu UGD (Unit Gawat Darurat). Tampak keluarga Cho tengah menangisi anak bungsu mereka.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

"Kami tidak tahu, sejak tdi dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun belum keluar," jawab tuan Cho sembari memeluk tubuh istrinya yang lemas karena lelah menangis.

"Ahjussi, dimana manager hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Dia sedang mengecek kondisi Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk di ruang 21 paling pojok koridor ini."

"Gamsahamnida, ahjumma. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Yang mau ikut denganku dan Hae, ayo!" Kangin menoleh pada para member, kemudian berjalan sembari menggandeng tangan Donghae yang sejak tadi terus menangis. Diikuti di belakangnya oleh Hankyung, Heechul, Yesung, dan Ryeowook.

Sementara tiga member memilih tetap di UGD menemani keluarga Cho, serta menunggu kabar terbaru dari Kyuhyun.

Selang 45 menit, pintu berderit terbuka. Menampakkan potret pria setengah baya lengkap dengan baju, topi, dan masker operasi berwarna hijau. Dokter yang dijketahui bermarga Lee menurunkan maskernya sebatas dagu. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum berucap, "Mianhamnida, kami kehilangn Kyuhyun-sshi" begitu sang dokter menutup mulutnya suasana koridor yang sepi makin mencekam tanpa adanya suara sedikitpun. Baik Siwon, Sungmin, Kibum, maupun tuan dan nyonya Cho membatu. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan dokter Lee. Air mata kembali meluncur kali ini lebih deras dari kelima manusia itu. Suara tangis nyonya Cho menyentakkan mereka kembali ke alam nyata. Siwon segera berlari menerobos ruang UGD. Menghampiri sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa milik namjachingunya. Kilatan marah terpancar jelas di sepasang mata tajam seorang Choi Siwon ketika menankap siluet beberapa perawat tengah melepas alat-alat medis yang menunjang hidup Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa mencabut alat-alat itu? Kyu akan kesulitan bernapas tanpa bantuan oksigen, CEPAT PASANG LAGI!" bentak Siwon pada perawat yang tengah memandangnya bingung. Namun, si perawat sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan kegiatannya. Merasa diacuhkan, Siwon menghampiri ranjang tempat magnaenya berbaring dengan langkah menghentak penuh amarah. Dirampasnya masker oksigen itu dari tangan seorang perawat, kemudian kembali memasangkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan? Kyuhyun-sshi sudah meninggal, nyawanya tak bisa ditolong lagi, mohon anda mengerti,"

PLAK

Siwon menampar perawat wanita yang menasehatinya tadi. Siwon menghiraukan perawat yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia malah sibuk memasangkan kembali alat-alat yang telah terlepas ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Merasa jengah akan tindakan Siwon. Dua petugas namja mengunci pergerakan Siwon. Sementara perawat lainnya sibuk melepas kembali alat-alat medis itudari tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun yang mulai membiru.

"Ya! Lepaskan. Ya! Kalian berdua, berani melepasnya akan ku habisi kalian," kedua perawat itu terdiam, tak lama kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Siwon terus meronta- ronta minta dilepaskan. Kini di tubuh Kyuhyun hanya tersisa satu kabel yang terhubung dengan monitor ECG (Electro Cardiograph). Ketika kabel itu hendak dicabut, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Tiiiit..tiiiit..tiiit..tiit..tit..tit..tit..tit..

Entah keajaiban atau apa? Layar monitor ECG menampakan grafik garis naik turun. Walaupun lemah, tapi bagi Siwon itu sudah menunjukkan secercah harapan bahwa Kyu, orang yang amat ia sayangi akan hidup kembali.

"Pasang kembali alat-alatnya, setel alat kejut jantung ke 120 volt," ujar dokter Lee sembari berlari menuju ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Tuan, silahkan keluar dulu!" Siwon yang tengah bahagia patuh saja saat salah seorang perawat mendorongnya keluar dari ruang UGD.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian. Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sungguh keajaiban, semua luka-lukanya sembuh total. Tim medispun tak dapat menjelaskan perihal kesembuhan Kyuhyun yang aneh itu. padahal menurut teori seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah meninggal karena syaraf-syarafnya tela mati. Tapi nyatanya, Kyuhyun sudah sembuh dan terlihat sehat. Sangat sehat malah.

(Hari ketiga) Drom Super Junior

"Ahh~ lelahnya," keluh Eunhyuk.

Super Junior baru saja pulang dari jadwal gila-gilaan mereka. Tunggu! Jika para member sibuk bekerja lalu bagaimana dengan si evil magnae kita? Apa ia di tinggal sendiri di dorm? Oh, jawabannya tentu tidak. Ingat paragraf diatas. Disana di jelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sembuh dan terlihat sehat. Sangat sehat malah. Sudah dapat menebak? Bagus. Ya, kalian benar. Kyuhyun ikut dengan jadwal gila-gilaan Super Junior. Awalnya ia mendapat tentangan keras dari para member juga keluarganya. tapi, akhirnya ia diijinkan juga. Yah, bagaimanapun tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun yang keukeuh minta ikut rutinitas Super Junior.

"Eumh! Dadah semua, aku ngantuk mau tidur," tanpa peduli apa ada yang mendengar ucapannya atau tidak Shindong melenggang menuju kamarnya. Begitupun dengan member lain. Setelah berpamitan, mereka melengos menuju kamar masing-masing.

Kamar WonKyu

Kenapa WonKyu, bukankah roomate Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin? Alasannya mudah, karena Kyuhyun merengaek minta sekamar dengan Siwon.

"Gwaenchanna Kyu?" tersirat kekhwatiran dalam nada bicara Siwon.

"Gwaenchanna Hyung, hanya pusing sedikt nanti setelah tidur juga baikan," jawab Kyuhyun tulus.

"Ya sudah. Cepat tidur. Aku tak ingin kau sakit, lagi pula.." belum selesai kalimat Siwon si magnae telah memotongnya.

"Ne, ne. Kau itu cerewet sekali hyung" tak mau menunggu kuliah malam dari Siwon, Kyuhyun segera meringkuk dalam selimutnya.

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini, setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatmu,"

"Hmmm" gumam Kyuhyun,"

"Hahaha," Siwon mengelus sayang kepala Kyuhyun yang tertutup selimut.

"Hyung!" (Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut berwarna babyblue.

"Ne, wae?"

"Eumh, jika aku diharuskan pergi, apa kau mau melepaskanku?"

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Jawab saja"

"Eumh, baiklah. Aku menjawab akan terus menunggumu sampai kau kembali,"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak akan pernah kembali?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Siwon sendiri sudah mulai tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Dengan lembut diangkatnya dagu Kyuhyun. Kini tatapan mereka lurus. Saling mencari sesuat yang tersembunyi di dalam mata pasangannya.

"Dengar Kyu, kau,aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kita akan selalu bersama. Dan jika salah satu dari kita harus ada yang pergi, kita akan menunggunya kembali. Jadi jangan pernah membahas hal ini lagi, ara?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Cup

Siwon mengecup bibir sintal Kyu lembut.

"Nah, sekarang kita tidur, ne?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Tapi kali ini menjadikan lengan Siwon sebagai bantal.

"Jalja, hyung."

"Ne, jalja" tak lama akhirnya mereka mulai tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

Setelah kejadian malam Kyuhyun menangis, ia tak pernah lagi membicarakan hal itu.

.

.

.

(Hari kesembilan) Kamar WonKyu

Tengah malam..

"Ugh..sshh.." Namja berambut ikal itu meringis sembari mencengkram bagian perut dan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Kenapa sakit sekali, ughh.." namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu berusaha bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ditatapnya sendu sang namjachingu yang masih terlelap.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Waktuku hanya tinggal besok. Tapi kenapa kau masih belum bisa melepasku. Hyung ku mohon, jika besok aku benar-benar mati-" air mata Kyuhyun mulai menetes, "Kau harus berjanji akan merelakan kepergianku, dan mencari penggantiku. Lalu hidup bahagia. Kau harus berjanji!" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat kening Siwon. Lalu berusaha kembali tidur. Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun terlelap. Siwon membuka matanya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan akhirnya jatuh juga. Sungguh hatinya serasa di tikam ribuan pisau saat namjachinguna mengatakan hal itu. inikah maksud perkataan Kyuhyun 6 hari lalu.

.

.

.

(Hari kesepuluh) Taman Hiburan

"Huaaaaa! Sudah lama aku tak kesini, hyung terimakasih sudah mengajakku,"

"Asal kau bahagia aku senang," mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, hyung! Main itu yuk," Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu wahana pemacu adrenalin.

"Mwo? Kau mau naik kereta gaje itu?"

"Kok kereta gaje?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tentu saja gaje, coba dinalar, untuk apa sebuah kereta memilih jalur aneh (meliuk-liuk) dan berputar-putar padahalkan tujuannya sama dengan stasiun keberangkatan (tempat naik&turun kereta satu tempat). Iya kan?" Kyuhyun memandang cengo hyungnya yang paling tampan nan kaya itu. "Hyung sepertinya otakmu tak sekaya harta keluargamu ya?" batin Kyuhyun *Kyu ditimpuk Siwon dan Siwonnest*

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Siwon tentang kereta gejenya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju loket pembelian karcis Roller Coaster. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih asik berceloteh.

"Ya! Kyu tunggu aku!" Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini hari sudah mulai sore. Para pengunjung yang sejak tadi memadati areal permainan mulai bubar satu-persatu, entah itu pulang ke rumah atau beristirahat di tepian danau atau cafe-cafe terdekat. Termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mereka lebih memilih beristirahat di tepian danau sembari mengamati sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya.

"Hyung, kita lihat sunsetnya di tengah danau saja yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun seetelah menghabiskan satu cup ice creamnya.

"Kau, yakin ingin ke sana?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ahahaha, ayo!" menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyewa sebuah perahu. Kemudian ia mulai mengaayuh perahu itu ke tengah danau. Tak banyak pasangan yang di sana, bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Hyung! Ayo kita foto," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Kemudian berpose dengan Siwon.

"Foto yang bagus Kyu," Siwon tersenyum begitu melihat foto hasil jepretan Kyuhyun. Dalam foto itu tampak Kyuhyun dengan wajah gembiranya memeluk leher siwon, kepalanya ia letakkan di samping kepala Siwon.

"Sekarang gantian, aku yang memotret," Siwon mengambil handphone miliknya kemudian mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Semakin dekat. Kini wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Terdengar jelas detak jantung dan deru napas masing-masing. Hingga..

'Cuupp..' Siwon mencium Kyuhyun.

Jpret

"Wah fotonya bagus," Ujar Siwon dengan riang. Sementara Kyuhyun masih mematung dengan wajah shok.

"Hyung! Kau jahil sekali. aku kan malu," Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon yang melihat itu semakin terbahak. Tak lama ia merangkul Kyuhyun yang sudah cemberut.

"Hahaha, sudah ah, jangan cemberut gitu, jelek tau."

"Hyung, berusahalah melupakanku, dan ku harap kau dapat hidup dengan baik. Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri," ujar Kyu lirih. Perutnya mendadak sakit. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat siluet sesosok yang pernah ditemuinya saat masih koma. Sosok itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun balas tersenyum meski samar.

"Aku akan merelakanmu pergi Kyu, tapi jangan suruh aku melupakanmu,"

"Gomawo. Selamat tinggal hyung, saranghae.." akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya di pelukan Siwon.

"Ne, nado saranghae BabyKyu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku akan menjagamu," Siwon mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh tak bernnyawa itu. setetes bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sunsetnya indah ya, Kyu? Kau masih bisa melihatnyakan?...Kuharap begitu," Ujarnya lirih sembari memandang sunset yang perlahan memudar.

Di sisi lain tak kasat mata...

"Ne, hyung. Aku masih bisa melihatnya, sunsetnya indah. Selamat tinggal hyung, Saranghae.."

\(*,*\)OWARI (/*,*)/

TAMAT

SAMPUN RAMPUNG

DADOSE SIMAN DOS-DOS

3 :* 3

A/N: FF WONKYU pertama, Haha, gag mau banyak cincong, cukup minta keikhlasan hati para readers sekalian untuk mereview ajah, ahahaha#Evillought

Akhir kata REVIEW YA?

DADOSEE~

By: Park Nara


End file.
